


"We Love You!"

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, headcanon for noya's dad, i miss you plushies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>package: two plastic bags bundled around something soft<br/>to: noya<br/>from: ryuu<br/>note: do you think bokuto will like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We Love You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5746055#cmt5746055
> 
> From Bonus Round 3 (Gift Tags)

Noya's dad was rich and had mad connections. These were two things Koutarou and Ryuu found out only a year after they were dating. 

Noya also only found out only a year after they were dating. 

They had met him and he was very cool and open-minded about Noya's relationship. When he found out they were going to be staying together during Noya's time in university on a volleyball scholarship, he demanded pictures of their place. And then he was horrified at how small and old the place was. Then came various revelations that Noya's dad had no idea how things are priced and that Noya had no idea his dad could afford more than what he'd been given. Even though Noya's dad had asked him every day if he needed anything because he could give it. 

Ryuu almost cried when Noya said he just didn't want to put stress on his dad to buy him so much stuff. He also wanted to slap him because Noya's laptop and phone were about a decade outdated he's sure. Koutarou had the same sentiment and cried and scolded him at the same time while pressing Noya into his chest. 

Noya's gotten a lot better with asking for stuff when he needs it. Now he sometimes buys completely unnecessary, unusual and yet elaborate trinkets even.

So Ryuu is a little excited and a little worried to see what he got Koutarou. Ryuu had said to get plush toys when Noya went to the Yamaguchi district for his weekly dad visit but he knows with Noya AND his dad shopping, things could get weird.

He opens and examines the gifts.

He approves so hard.

Koutarou loves his boyfriends! They fit so nicely in his arms and they give the best kisses and they get him on so many levels that even Akaashi can't reach! They're sexy and hot and adorable and kind and all his! He still can't believe it sometimes!

Now they have sent him two gifts! Two! For no reason except that he was now in a whole other province very far away. Their card had been written in their messy cute handwriting that they were so proud of him and loved him so much and wished they were there for him. They both wrote to fight on and crush his opponents! They believe in him!

There's even little scribbles of them in the corner (probably by Ryuu) and owl stickers everywhere (probably from Noya). He didn't think he could love them more than he already did but he's proven wrong once again.

He almost rips the bag with how fast he pulls out the gifts.

They're two plush toys. One that looks kind of like a crow but with Ryuu's hairstyle and sharp grey eyes and the other is a brown bird with a streak of black and yellow in the middle with Noya's big slanted eyes.

There's a sticky note on both of them that say 'SQUISH ME <3'. So he does. And two voices come from the plush toys.

"Aaaaarrgh yaaaah! Take that!"

"Rooooolllliiiing...thundeeeeerrrr!"

He stares at the two toys in his hands. He thinks he might cry. No, he's definitely crying already. He squishes both of them again and their laughter comes from it and it's like his boyfriends are right there with him. He keeps squishing them again and again and different phrases keep coming. 

"Watch out, city boy!"

"Gari-Gari kun are the best!"

"You're the ace of aces, Kou!"

"Kou is the best amazing person!"

"Keep fighting!"

"You can do it!"

"I have your back!"

"We believe in you!"

"We miss you!"

"We love you!"

 

His roommate decides maybe he won't go back to his room just yet when he hears how loud Bokuto is crying and shouting.


End file.
